


Locked in Memories

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [577]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Dementia, Gen, Memories, Post-Series, stroke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She doesn't like being trapped within her own mind as she is, but it is far better than death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 7 December 2016  
> Word Count: 205  
> Prompt: cosy  
> Summary: She doesn't like being trapped within her own mind as she is, but it is far better than death.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-six weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Just another little foray into Margot's mind and thought processes. I rather like exploring how she deals with her stroke, knowing how it manifested in her life.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

There are nights she will never forget. It doesn't matter how bad the strokes get, how useless her body becomes. Her mind has not yet betrayed her and, if she's lucky, it never will. She prays to Lucifer daily, thanking Him for not letting John's poisoned wine kill her. She doesn't like being trapped within her own mind as she is, but it is far better than death.

When she feels most alone and beholden to her traitorous body, when she wrestles with the anger and betrayal imposed on her by her husband, she thinks back on the good times. It can take a moment or a day, depending on her body's cooperation, but it doesn't matter. There are good memories to sustain her for as long as she needs them to. A good portion of them include John. Despite what he did to her in his avarice, she still treasures the man she fell in love with. He fathered their sons, even if the boys take after him in practically every way; and he brought Ann and Veronica into her life, deepening her devotion to Lucifer, Damien, and the Plan.

No matter the bad he caused, John gave her the family she's always wanted.


End file.
